


The Science of Sleep

by Meowmixmeow



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Insomnia, Possible smut, Romance, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmixmeow/pseuds/Meowmixmeow
Summary: The events of Sherrinford, have left Sherlock traumatized and Sherlock has been suffering from insomnia and when he does manage to sleep, he has terrifying nightmares.  The only way he is able to get sleep is by sleeping in the same bed as Molly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from author: hey everyone this is my first time creating something. I’m really proud of it and hopefully i can expand on the story but grammar and spelling issues go without saying - enjoy :p

Sherlock was jolted awake by his scream. The nightmare had been all too real. He sat up in bed. 221b Baker street was silent and the only sound he could hear was the sound of his rapidly breathing and beating heart which complimented the sweat that soaked his body.  
Sherlock looked at the clock, 11.15pm. He had only been asleep 45 minutes! Sherlock was usually a night owl, with his usual bedtime, 3, 4 o o'clock in the morning however he had been trying to get sleep whenever he could and had gone to bed early. Since sherrinford, these days it was becoming more and more difficult to sleep, and when he did sleep, the nightmares would set in.  
The lack of sleep hadn't been good for his concentration and his last few deductions had been off. John and Lestrade had noticed this, and while Sherlock had tried to brush this off, eventually and reluctantly admitted to his bout with insomnia, trying to brush it off as too much energy and too many boring cases that weren't worth his time. John had suggested Sherlock try sleeping pills however with Sherlock track record with drugs they both decided against it.  
The nightmares had the same formula,Eurus in her dark cell, ordering the death of his loved ones with her vacant glare in her eyes, John terrified, Mycroft traumatized, Sherlock panicked, dead bodies everywhere, the feeling of helplessness. However lately the dreams had taken a different turn. This time Molly featured heavily. Eurus in her dark cell whispering, "you are too late", cutting to a scene where Sherlock is running up the stairs to the roof of barts where molly is standing on the edge of the roof, her long hair out, white lab coat billowing in the wind, her arms wide out. she turns to look at Sherlock with an angry look in her eyes " i dont count" she says before jumping of the roof. Sherlock screams no before waking.  
It had been almost a year since eurus and sherrinfold and it had taken along time for molly to forgive Sherlock and things were slowly getting back to normal. Sherlock found himself treating molly with more kindness. The mere thought of his world without molly was terrifying. Seeing how marys death had affected john had shown Sherlock just how important his friends were to him. Sherlock had developed an over protectiveness for everyone, making sure Mrs Hudson was ok by stopping by her flat each time he made his way upstairs. Making mycroft to complete background checks on Rosie's day care teachers, tracking Johns phone to make sure he knew where he was at all times- that hadn't gone down well when john had found out, so Sherlock thought it best not to mention the background checks. Molly was no exception, Sherlock memorized her work-schedule, and always made sure he was waiting outside barts to walk her home especially when she was on graveyard shifts.  
Sherlock knew he was being overprotective and somewhat paranoid which was contributing to his lack of sleep however he didn't want risk another incident like redbeard or Trevor. The events at sherrinfold had traumatized him.  
having woken up from his recent nightmare sherlock new he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. he got up, had a shower and dressed and headed out the door to molly house. Although it was late in the night, Sherlock knew molly would still be awake as it was her day off tomorrow and molly would still be up binge watching game of thrones. Molly had recently started watching the game of throne series which as she had preferred to read the books first before starting the series.  
Sherlock texted molly to tell her he was on his way so he wouldn't startle her walking into her house in the middle of the night. Sherlock walked into her house to find molly sitting on her couch bundled up in a long fluffy white dressing robe with her hair out after being freshly washed and combed after her bath. she turned and looked up at Sherlock with gentle loving eyes. "hello Sherlock, i'm just about to start the last episode off season three, would you like to watch with me, the dragons are getting bigger." she said with excited me. Sherlock chuckled to himself. he didn't care much for movies, books or tv shows, but if molly Hooper wanted to watch it then he would happily sit with her and watch it.  
After the show ended he noticed that molly was slowly nodding off. "right molly time for bed" molly jolted awake from his baritone voice and giggled sheepishly at being caught nodding off. Sherlock double checked to make sure all doors were closed as molly brushed her teeth. Sherlock then followed molly into her bedroom and the two of them got into bed. Sherlock begin to tell molly about his last case before he noticed she had fallen asleep.  
Sherlock began to pull the covers over him and get comfortable, he took in his surroundings, the warmth of the bed, Tobys purring( the cat had made himself comfortable in between them) molly's soft restful expression. In the past, molly's house had been his favorite bolt house and he has slept in molly's bed with molly bedside him many times. Molly was always his friend and always had her door open to him. After that phone call, it had taken molly some time to forgive Sherlock for his part in the phone call. she had been embarrassed and heartbroken bu molly had eventually made peace with the idea that she would be nothing more then a friend to Sherlock and had forgiven him, understanding the circumstances and was willing to move on with her life. Sherlock thought he was very lucky to have molly still in his life and relieved she had not only forgiven him but was still wiling to be his friend. Being with molly made him truly feel safe. he smiled to himself as he watched molly sleeping. She really was beautiful and then he quickly realized that she was very precious to him. he kissed molly on the cheek "good night molly Hooper" before drifting off into the first peaceful sleep he had in a long time. His last thought was of him finally allowing himself to accept that he had completely fallen in love with Molly Hooper- his protector of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock continues to deal with his night terrors and insomnia and soon realises Molly hooper may be his only cure.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for their feedback so far. i'm very new to all of this and just going with my own flow. I'm so happy you guys seem to be enjoying the story :). I have another chapter almost completed. Things are going to start getting darker

Sherlock opened his eyes to the sun peaking through mollys bedroom curtains. he looked at the cloak 10am! he had slept for almost ten hours without incident. He felt well rested and energized! He looked to mollys side of the bed, and noted that it was empty. Molly had obviously gotten up to go about her day. a bundle of grey fur was curled up at his side- Toby. Sherlock wasn't fooled, he knew molly had fed toby when she got up and the fat British short-hair cat had made his way back to mollys bed.  
Sherlock made his way to mollys Kitchen where he found molly sitting at her dinning table on her laptop, which a mug of tea beside her. She looked up at Sherlock and blushed and then smiled her trademarked cherry smile "good morning Sherlock, hope you slept well, would you like some tea, coffee, black two sugars right? i can make some toast, "its a lovely day out there and i was wondering, maybe you and i could take Rosie to the park, i can text john now" molly rambled on in her nervous/exciting way she usually did. Sherlock took her up on her offer of the coffee but politely declined taking their goddaughter to the park as Lestrade had texted him details for a case.  
As Sherlock make his way back to baker street, he couldn't believe how well he had slept. months and months of night terrors had exhausted him and one night spent in his favorite bolt hole seemed to have cured him, for now.....

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Sherlock stood before Eurus paralyzed in fear. Eurus throw bone after bone, narrowly missing Sherlock. She laughed a childless chuckle each time she through a bone at him. "this ones johns arm, This ones mykies ribcage, turns out he wasn't big boned, just fat!!!!" she said before throwing her head back and laughing. The bones were still bloody and some seem to still have pieces of flesh on them. She continued thrown human bone after bone at him as if she were throwing sportsballs and the whole time she was singing a sinister nursery rhyme she had made up " bones bones bones, nothing but silly bone. bones bones bones, definitely not made of stone! bones bones bones, they will become nothing but dust of the unknown"

 

Sherlock sat up in bed, once again his body soaked in sweat and his heart beating while his breathing was trying to catch up with it!!! He had only been a sleep less then an hour and already the night terrors has set in. Sherlock leaped out of bed in frustration! and began pacing around his flat!  
A week had past since the night he had spent at molly and every night the night terrors had come. these nightmares had been going on months now! he needed to get rid of them! His mind was being affected, his deductions were off and he found himself zoning out during clients interviews.

 

This had not gone unnoticed with John, who had noticed his best friends more than usual pale completion, bags under his eyes and lack of concentration. If John hadn't been a trained doctor, he would have thought Sherlock had been using again. Sherlock seemed to lack any interest in any cases, event the complicated ones that Greg would bring to them.  
John had mentioned to Sherlock that mrs Hudson had mentioned to john that she would hear Sherlock groaning or screaming his sleep some nights. " look,Sherlock, i know you have been through a lot with Euros and everything, maybe you should go and see someone about your issue, you know like a therapist" john had said one day. Sherlock had scoffed at the idea and had responded " yes john, because going to a therapist had worked out so well for you in the past.In fact, as i recall, your last therapist ended up being my insane sister whom, engaged in an emotional affair with you, blew up the flat, held us both captive along with my idiot brother on a remote prison island, tried numerous times to kill me and almost drowned you, thank you for your input john, but i think i would rather take up Mrs Hudson offer of her "herbal helpers" as she puts it before i resort to seeing so called therapist!" John, shrugged and said nothing, and gone back to typing up his latest blog titled "Sherlock Holmes and the science of sleep"

Sherlock was beyond frustrated, he hadn't had any real cases in weeks, and this had gone on long enough. Something had to be done. Sherlock threw on his belshaff and headed out the door to the only place where he knew he could rest. Molly Hoopers house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> origins of Sherlock night terrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a warning, things are going to start to get a tad dark and gruesome

Sherlock had began spending night after night at molly house over the past. She hadn't mentioned anything and seemed to welcome his company. They had fallen into a smooth routine.Sherlock had even kept a change of clothes and PJs at Mollys house. When Molly was working the late shifts, Sherlock would let himself into her house, prepare dinner, make the bed( he had replaced her sheets with a more expensive higher thread count brand of sheet) and feed Toby before heading off to st Barts to pick molly up. Not only had Sherlock's sleep improved but the night terrors seemed to have gone away and molly was his cure. Their friendship seemed to have become more stronger, Sherlock was assisting molly with her research she had been working on. she had been working hard on it for a almost a year now and was hoping to submit her research to the board so she could receive a grant to continue her research and carry out more in-depth trails. 

Sherlock had revealed his newly romantic feelings to molly. He didn't want to scare her away especially after the phone call. He had seen how that phone call had affected her, the hurt and heartbreak in her eyes had made him feel ashamed. Molly hadn't spoken to him for a long time, the embarrassment of that call had turned to heartbreak, the heartbreak had turned to angry and he knew that each time she looked at him was a painful reminder of that call.  
"why are you making fun of me"  
"because its true....is always been true"

The months that followed the phone call had been difficult and awkward for everyone involved. Molly made a point of not answering Sherlock texts or calls. She had stopped coming around baker street for regular catch ups with mrs hudson. John had started to drop Rosie off at mollys house rather then molly pick Rosie up from baker street. Sherlock as assumed Molly had asked john to do this to avoid her bumping into Sherlock. When Sherlock had stopped by at st barts morgue or lab, molly would promptly leave the same room he was in, muttering something about meetings. Eventually Sherlock had stopped going to st barts all together, and if he needed something he would just send john or Lestrade. On rear occasions where molly was forced to be in the same room as sherlock, such as rosies birthday party, she would keep a healthy distance between herself and Sherlock, not speak with him unless he spoke directly to her and even then she wouldn't make eye contact. these occasions would often end with molly leaving early making some excuse on why she had to leave.

 

"just explain to molly what had happened in sherrinford, she will eventually understand, come on Sherlock this is molly, we are talking about" john had urged Sherlock.  
"talk to her mate, try and clear the air" Lestrade had suggested.  
"maybe take her out for dinner or buy her flower, actions speak louder then words" Mrs Hudson had offered.

Eventually everyone had stopped mentioning mollys name in front of Sherlock. Not having Molly in his life had started to become unbearable and Sherlock had decided to put an end to this nonsense. He needed molly back in his life. She was the one who mattered the most.  
Sherlock had knocked on mollys door one night and explained her what had happened with Eurus. Molly hadn't said anything and simply listened. She had then thanked him for his time and closed the door on him.

Sherlock has spent months trying to win mollys friendship but molly had pushed back on him, sayings she needed time and didn't want to be around see Sherlock anymore until she was ready on her own terms. 

Overtime molly seemed to have overcome her heartbreak and become more sure of herself and had blossomed into a more confident young women.  
She had taken time of work, gone out with girlfriends more, went on an overseas trip to explore more of the world and gained more of a sense of herself and allowed herself to feel more free. she wore her colorful jumpers with confidence and began wearing her hair out more and applied small amounts of eye-shadow and lip-gloss to bring out her glow. She had even gone out on a few dates and had a minor fling with a handsome pediatrician called adam. Sherlock had entrusted wiggens to keep an eye on molly and wiggens had reported back about "that bloke the mrs has been seeing, the one with them dreamy dark eyes" Sherlock hadn't been overjoyed by this  
"the important fing is that shes happy, shazza"

Eventually molly had come back to Sherlock, she had told him she had spent some time thinking and was willing to move past everything and forgive him for the sake of their friends and their goddaughter Rosie ( its what Mary would have wanted, molly had said) however Sherlock would need to grant molly one request. Sherlock had been too quick to agree before hearing what her request was as it meant having molly back in his life again however once he found out what she wanted he had instantly regretted this.  
molly had asked to meet with Eurus. 

Molly explained that she needed closure and it would help her understand more of what john and him had gone through. Molly had also told Sherlock that if he wasn't willing to grant her this, she would go to mycroft who she knew would grant her this request. Sherlock had reluctantly agreed and made arrangements with mycroft for her to met with Eurus. Eurus had threatened mollys life before and now Sherlock was had practically feed molly hooper to his sister. 

There had been conditions of course. Molly was allowed 5 minutes with eurus -monitered with armed gaurds surrounding her at all times.  
Eurus was to be heavily medicated and sherlock and mycroft would watch every move on the monitered screens.  
Eurus had fallen into a canotonic state of mind and appeared harmless she was still considered a danger and no one knew how long her current state would last.  
Mollys meeting with Eurus had occurred without incident however the whole ordeal had been too much for Sherlock. 

Molly has spent her 5 minutes sitting with Eurus, softy speaking to her and had made the bold move to sit next to eurus and then had taken a plastic hair brush and began brushing Eurus hair as a gesture of kindness to a mad women who had threatened her life. His kind and gentle molly hooper. Molly explained to Sherlock afterwards that she had felt bad for eurus and felt that no one had really shown proper compassion to eurus in her lifetime.

As Molly had been lead out of Eurus cell, Eurus had looked up at the camera that Sherlock and Mycroft had been watching her in and gave the camera a small, knowing smile. The look chilled Sherlock to the bone. This would be the last visit Sherlock would make to his sister.

Sherlock would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. Molly had given Sherlock a second chance at their friendship and he would protect her at all costs.  
Up until mollys meeting with his sister, Sherlock had been visiting Eurus regularly however he had put a stop to there visits. Seeing molly so close to someone so dangerous had terrified him. He needed to protect the ones who mattered the most to him. He always was such an emotional child. 

A couple of weeks after sherlocks final visit to sherrinford, the night terrors and nightmares began......  
The first nightmare, sherlock had just past this off as a silly dream but it had still rattled him. 

Molly stood in a cell. the floor of the dull cell was littered with bones.victors bones. Molly had taken a sharp bone and stabbed Sherlock in the heart. her while lab-coat had been covered in blood and upon closer inspection the red cherries on molly's blouse weren't cherries at all but splatters of blood. Sherlock looked around and saw little rosies lifeless body lying in a pool of blood. Johns body had been ripped to pieces. molly had tears streaming down her face and with a mad fierce look in her eyes she scream " you broke my heart, now i'm going to break you!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to become awkward for Sherlock after another night spend in molly's bed.  
> Sherlock also receives a visit from mycroft with a terrifying update from their insane sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the kind words. It is keeping me motivated to keep this story updated :)  
> sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes, i just get so excited while typing out the story and before i know it its 2am NZ time)

The morning had started off as somewhat of an awkward one. Sherlock had woken up to his arms around molly. The bed was warm and molly smelt deliciously of lavender and ylangylang. The combination of mollys tempting smell, her warm bed and body warmth as well as a restful nights sleep had obviously been too overwhelming for his body and Sherlock was mortified to realize that he had a large morning erection digging into the small of her back! thankfully,molly seemed to still be asleep.Sherlock needed to get out of bed without waking her and face further embarrassment. Sherlock slowly untangled himself from molly's small body and slowly lifted himself of the bed. Sherlock tiptoed out of mollys bedroom and quietly closed the bedroom door to void any sound. He quickly dressed and made his way out of mollys house. As he left he noted Toby's judgmental cat face watching his every move. Nothing went past that cat!

 

As Sherlock climbed the steps to his flat at baker street, he knew mycroft would be waiting for him, as if the obnoxious shiny black car waiting on the street was sign enough. Sherlock walked into his flat in failed attempt to ignore his older brother. If you pretend its not there,it will go away, Sherlock told himself.  
"slept well, brother mine?" mycroft had said smugly

"mycroft, what a surprise to see you here, i had told Mrs Hudson to stop letting strange men into the house" Sherlock retorted.

mycroft ignored Sherlock. "i decided to pop in and see how my little brother had been getting on, its been far too long"

mycroft hadn't been wrong, sherlock hadn't seen mycroft since mollys visit at sherrinford. Sherlock had been angry with mycroft for granting molly access. He knew he was being childish.

"don't lie Myrcroft, i'm not in the mood to play your stupid games. why are you are really here?" sherlock said impatiently

Mycrofts expression softened and he took a deep breath before answering " you know why i'm here"

sherlock looked at mycroft and instantly knew what this was about and began shaking his head dismissively. there could only be one reason for mycrofts visit. Eurus.

Mycroft continued "shes asked to see you. She has obviously noted that you have failed to visit these last few months."

Sherlock began passing the room "no absolutely not! never again mycroft! Eurus can die on sherrinford! i will not have the people i love harmed by that women again!"

"the people you love.." mycroft said slowly as if he was starting to understand "ah yes, love, tell me brother mine, has this anything to do with a certain miss hooper"  
sherlock gave his brother a warning glare "leave molly out of this"

"oh please Sherlock, i'm not here to discuss your obvious affection for Dr Hooper, Though it has not gone unnoticed the nights you have spent there. I'm here to discuss your sister" Mycroft was losing patience. "Eurus has started to speak, she has been slowly regaining her speech for a couple of months now, since we brought molly hopper to see her. We have off coarse, kept eurus medicated and under the watchful eye of britians best psychotherapists, and psychologists, however it is mummys wish that eurus be transferred from sherrinford to a more friendly facility where it would be easier for her and father to visit her. As i understand, it is eventually mummys hope that the move eurus in with them where they can live out the rest of their days with their daughter, you know make up for lost time"

Sherlock stopped his pacing and sat in his arm chair. He had forgotten how much this had affected his parents. His parents had been so devastated and angry to discuss eurus had been alive and a locked up all this time. His mother had been visiting eurus any chance she got however she was getting old and couldn't make the trip every time. It did make sense that his mother would want her only daughter whom she thought had been dead all this time to be closer to her. She had been so angry at mycroft and something told sherlock that she still hadn't forgiven mycroft for the years of deception. Mycroft had been somewhat softened by the events at sherrinfold. Sherlock then realized Mycroft would consider releasing their sister to a better facility of it meant appeasing their mother.

sherlock tried to compose himself and asked"you're not actually considering this, are you mycroft"

"if eurus can continue to show improvement and with the right medication, she could very well live out a somewhat normal life." mycroft said carefully " there is also another matter regarding eurus that i need to speak with you about" Mycroft took a deep breath and continued "she asked for molly, apparently Miss Hooper has made quiet the impression on her and eurus has been asking for her each day now"  
This revelantion was event to make sherlock see red. "If you even think molly is going to step foot on the same island as that woman, you are mistaken. I will dye before i ever let that happen"

Mycroft raised his eyebrows before saying "i dont need your premission to request dr hoopers co-operation in our sister recovery"

Before Sherlock could leap out of his seat and attack his brother, he was interrupted by Mrs Hudson cheerful greeting as she entering the room with a tray of teacups and saucers followed by john. "woooohooooo, i have your tea ready Sherlock, oh mycroft, i only have enough cups for sherlock and john, so you will have to get your own." Mrs Hudson said smugley. John suppressed a smile. 

"well that is my queue to leave, we will continue this anything then, Take care brother mine, and give my warm wishes to the goldfish" mycroft said smugly as he gathered his umbrella to leave. 

"piss off myrcoft" sherlock said as his brother left the room.

John looked at sherlock puzzled. " well what was that about"  
Sherlock sat in his armchair and looked deep in thought. "you are so much better off not knowing"

 

**********************************************************************************  
Eurus sat in her cell, reading a book that the pretty little pathologist had gifted to her.the book was a collection of king Arthur stories and poems. Since molly's visit eurus had read the book from start to finish multiple times. She found the story about the lady Elaine of sharlot very curious. Lady Elaine had been in love with king arthurs golden knight sir lancelot however he had not returned her affections and the Lady Elaine had died from heartbreak due to the unrequited love. So like miss hooper affections for her brother. But Eurus knew the truth about how her brother really felt about molly hooper. She had seen how he had destroyed the coffen when he realised the heartbreak he had caused forcing molly to confess her love for him. Eurus knew that molly would never have been allowed to visit her unless molly had asked sherlock directly.And when the visit had taken place, Sherlock had been terrified and eurus hadnt seem him since. 

Oh yes, Eurus knew that sherlock was in love with this women and honestly, it wasnt hard to see why. Molly hooper really had made an impression on eurus. She had shown eurus kindness, by going out of way to spend 5 small minutes with Eurus. Eurus thought back to the meeting with molly hooper.

The day had been exciting, Eurus had noticed security surrounded her cell had been doubled with more armed guards and in the days leading up to the visit a number of doctors had been assessing her to make. Mycroft had entered to cell, with sherlock a few steps behind him. Mycroft spoke "Eurus, there is a visitor here who wishes to met with you though one would only wonder why. You are to be on your best behavior during the next 5 minutes. Sherlock and myself will be watching closely" Mycroft then pulled out a small remote control " should you even so much as look at this visitor in the wrong way, i will not hesitate to press this button, which will put an immediate end to your miserable life. Have i made myself clear" Eurus looked past mycroft at sherlock, he was staring back at her with dark warning eyes. Eurus looked back at mycroft and nodded. Mycroft turned to sherlock and said "its time" Sherlock left the cell and returned seconds lately leading a beautiful slim woman into the cell by hand. Sherlock then spoke softly into the women's ear "remember, you can stop this at anytime, just say the words, molly" Eurus had never seen her brother act so tenderly. It had taken eurus seconds to realize this was the same women on the monitor that day she had made Sherlock call her and force her to confess her her love for him. Sherlock reluctantly released his hand from mollys and soon it was just eurus and molly in the cell. (with the exception of 4 armed guards in each corner)

Molly had looked nervous as she took int the site of the armed guards and smiled warmly at eurus and took two steps towards her. "hello eurus, my names molly, i'm..i'm a friend of sherlocks...hes told me about you and told me every..everything that happened, and i wanted to meet you" molly then looked unsure " i don't know why....why i wanted to meet you really... i just thought.... it would be good...you know for closure and all..."  
Eurus stared at this women blankly. Deep down inside Eurus was in disbelief. She had humiliated this women, broken her and yet molly had still wanted to see her.

Molly looked down at her hand that hadn't been holding sherlocks when they entered and eurus noticed that molly had been holding a small package. "i brought you some things that i thought maybe you might like.....i duno...things that would maybe make things ......better here." molly then said on the bench, Eurus, copied her. In the small pouch, molly took out a hair brush and began to brush eurus hair. molly became more chattier "sometimes when i'm feeling stressed, i like to have a bath, i brought you a small bottle of my favourite bath lotion, its lavender scented, good for calming...." the remaining time left in the visit consisted of molly chatting about her cat, tv shows about dragons and books. The whole time, eurus remained silent.when the time was up Molly had been led out of eurus cell by another guard. Eurus noticed later that in the small pouch that molly had brought in was the hairbrush, bottle of lotion and a small book about King Arthur with some writing on the inside cover "Dear Eurus, i hope these stories bring you some peace, love Molly xo"

When eurus really thought about it, those minutes had meant the world to her. No one had ever spent time with eurus just because they wanted too, on their own free will, let alone given her a gift. People would surrounded her, were only there because they had to be and they got paid to be.

From far away molly Hooper had seemed like an ordinary boring women who you could lose in a crowd, However 5 minutes with Molly had shown eurus why Sherlock had fallen in love with her. Molly Hooper was lovely. Her large brown eyes with long lashes and kind smile and sweet voice. Molly Hooper was everything the Holmes siblings weren't. Eurus hadn't meet anyone like her. Her brother really did have interesting friends.

Eurus had made repeated requests to the sherrinford staff, doctors and mycroft that she wanted molly to visit again, She told mycroft that molly could be another one of her treats, just like that time Jim Moriarty had visited. Mycroft had said nothing and left.

Eurus lay on her back staring into space. Eurus thought back to when they were children and remembered the last friend her brother had. Redbeard. Eurus smirked, last time sherlock hadn't wanted to share his special friends with her, she had gotten rid of them. If she couldn't play, then no one could. Sherlock obviously hadn't learnt his lesson all those years ago. 

If sherlock wasn't going to share molly hooper, then eurus would have to find away to get to molly hooper. Even if it meant she would have to repeat the sins of the past.  
Eurus smiled to herself


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly reflects on her relationship with Sherlock and pieces of the game start are set in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thank you everyone for your kind words. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this.  
> This chapter gets a little more steamy
> 
> i've got another chapter half typed up, should be up tomorrow. :)

the week following mycrofts visit had been a difficult one. Sherlock had turned up to mollys house to find Wiggins laying on her couch watching TV with Toby lying on his stomach. when asked what the hell wiggins had been doing in mollys house, Wiggins had said "the mrs asked me to watch the house for abit and feed this little guy" he gesture to the cat when was sleeping on wiggins stomach" "the mrs said she was going away for a week for a conference, and research or somefing...i cant remember..anyways she said i could stay in the spare bedroom and chill until she got back" Sherlock wasn't surprised by this really.  
wiggins had a lovable charm to him and after everything that had happened at sherrinfold, sherlock had asked wiggins to keep a watchful eye on molly and protect her at all costs. Sherlock knew he could trust wiggins with his life. Wiggins had gone above and beyond his call of duty, helping molly with her shopping, looking after toby, cleaning mollys house and sometimes even keeping little Rosie occupied while Molly worked on her reasearch. Sherlock has suspect that molly and wiggins had become odd friends and confided in eachother.  
For a moment Sherlock contemplated still spending the night at mollys but decided against it. There was no use sleeping in bed without her. Also, he didn't want to have answer any questions to wiggins, though he suspected his chief member of his homeless network already knew. Sherlock turned and walked out of mollys house, making his way back to baker street.

**********************************************************************************

Molly boarded the train to cambridge. She had gotten the call early in the morning that she was to meet with professor sebastian moran in scotland regarding a reasearch grant for the reseach she had been working on for almost a year.  
The research had been on the links between Sleep paralysis and death. Though there weren't many cases where sleep paralysis had been the direct cause in a persons death Molly still believed that it had a considerable impact on a persons health. Molly had read many cases on otherwise mostly healthy people who suffered from sleep paralysis and passed away suddenly from causes that could be related to sleep paralysis such as neurodegenerative disease. Molly had found the research has been doing very interesting and had soon grown very passionate about her research and believed that if she could make a breakthrough then it may save the lives people.  
However with anything in life, Molly needed money to continue to carry out her research. She had been trying with applications to each hospital, university and bank however no luck. The call had come from from mycroft to advise that Sebastian Moran had received an grant application from Molly. The thing was Molly dint remember sending an application to the University of Edinburgh though she couldn't be sure as she had sent a lot of applications out.Molly than came to the conclusion that Mycroft had set this up. He did after all, occupy a very high position in the British government and it wouldn't have taken him much to pull a few strings to get this meeting with professor Sebastian Moran.  
Thinking of Mycroft automatically lead to Molly thinking about Sherlock. Her friendship with Sherlock seemed to have taken an unusual turn and molly really didnt know what to make of it. Sherlock seemed more tentative towards her. Molly appreciated that Sherlock wanted to make up for that phone call but she didnt really know what to think about the bed sharing. In the past, Sherlock had quite often used her house as a bolthole and they had shared a bed a number of times but things were different now. Sherlock didnt really need a bolthole and seemed to be at her house because he wanted too. It was almost as if they were lovers doing everything together with the exception of kissing and the other romantic activities that came with being in a relationship  
It was becoming more and more of a challenge for molly to go to bed with sherlock. Just the thought of Sherlock in her bed made her whole body heat up with desire. There were also the instances where molly had woken up to sherlocks arms around her body and his manhood pressing into her butt-checks. Molly had not only been mortified with the embarrassment and awkwardness of it but aroused. To avoid any awkwardness, she had simply lay there pretending to be a sleep while enjoying sherlocks arms around her. Molly would have just assumed it was just his natural morning bodily function had it not been for his hands on her breasts and moaning and sleep talking. Molly would be woken up in the middle of the night to sherlock sleep talking and foundling her breasts. Molly had to quietly get up and rush to the loo to collect her thoughts as it had all become too much for her.  
Molly had hoped that once she had forgiven Sherlock and met Eurus it would have given her the closure for her to move on from her heartbreak over Sherlock however having Sherlock around her, in her bed was just making things worse. Molly was so confused. Molly had a decision to make, She could either spend the rest of her life being hopelessly in love with someone who would never return her feelings or she could actually move on and find happiness.  
**********************************************************************************

 

Mycroft sat in his office staring at nothing in particular. A scene of guilt and dread washed over him. He had arranged for Molly to meet with sebastian moran, knowing full well that sebastian moran will provide molly the money she needed to continue her research. Once she had met with sebastian moran, Mycroft would come clean to Molly, admitting he had set up the meeting, and he would then ask that she visit Eurus a second time, this time without Sherlock. If Molly declined or refused, Mycroft would be forced to remind her that he had set up the whole research grant and remind her how easily the office to fund her research could be withdrawn. People were so preditable.  
Sherlock had made his objections to any further contact with their sister very clean and this extended to the women he loved. But every day Eurus seemed to be getting better and better and each time Mycroft updated their parents, they were overjoyed at her progress. Mycroft had started to feel more and more each day, and he wasn't so sure he liked this whole emotional business. He thought back to the day his parents had found out that Eurus was still alive after all this time. The disappointment and cold hearted stare his mother had given him. 

Mycroft knew that what he was doing was wrong, he was betraying his brother for the love of his parents, for the satification of his sister. Mycroft did had a soft spot for Molly. He would never admit this to anyone. After the events at Sherrinford, Mycroft would regular check on molly, and sometimes have tea or dinner. It made things easier that she hadnt been speaking with his brother at the time.

Mycroft swore to himself that should molly hooper agree to visit eurus again, he would do everything in his power to protect molly again, even if it meant paying for it with his own life.


	6. Burn the heart of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly's meeting with Sebastian Moran goes very very well, and we are introduced to Sebastian's right hand man. Meanwhile Sherlock is suffering without molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone 
> 
> Sorry for the late post, i had been suffering from a bit of writers block with this story but i now have a good flow.  
> i have based my Sebastian Moran on actor Tobias menzies and his right handman on Actor Sam Heughan- Enjoy!

Sherlock stood in a bright white room. a cell. Eurus Cell. Euru stood facing him with the glass window dividing them. Eurus stared at him before eventually giving him a weak smile. Soon the whole cell was on fire. Sherlock felt himself burn. He started screaming as his belstaff caught fire. He scream at the direction where eurus had been standing but she was done! Sherlock shook of his coat. but then his whole body caught fire. He looked up to find Moriarty standing in front of him. "i'm going to burn the heart of you!" Moriarty scr'eamed with a crazed look into Sherlock face.

Sherlock woke up screaming! It took him a minute to adjust before he realized it was another nightmare. It had been week two without molly. Molly had gotten the grant for her project and flown to Paris to continue her research. Sherlock had avoided sleep as much as he could, waiting for molly to get back. He had done everything to keep awake, composing music, playing his violin all hours of the night, taking in any cases that came his way and drinking countless cups of coffee and tea, he had even resorted to energy drinks. He made a point of only sleeping in the company of mrs Hudson, john or Lestrade in hour stints. He figured if he had company it would keep the night terrors at bay. when they asked why he was sleeping, he would merely tell them he was in his mind palace, or that the current company he was keeping was boring. 

When Molly had texted to advise she was going to be gone for longer then expected, Sherlock had eventually succumed to sleep and the nightmares came back full force, they were only getting worse.  
Sherlock stood up and walked out of bed to find standing outside his bedroom door with his arms crossed as if he had been expecting Sherlock. Sherlock looked perplexed and then realized, John had heard him screaming"

"hello Sherlock, anything you would like to share" John said, looking at Sherlock as if he expected Sherlock to break down and tell John everything. Sherlock looked at john and replied "NoPe" popping his "P" before walking right past john to the living room and kitchen. John followed him "Sherlock, you need help! this is serious, i have never heard you scream like that. Mrs Hudson mentioned you had been having nightmares but she never said how bad it was!" Sherlock rolled his eyes "john its fine, nothing to worry about, everyone has bad dreams"  
"No Sherlock, Stop it! you know that this isn't just a bad dream" Johns face started to get red with frustration " I've noticed how you been acting these last couple of months, pale as a ghost, one minute you have fallen asleep during a client visit, the next minute you are running around high on energy drinks solving any case that comes your way, even the time wasters. Mrs Hudson says that you are gone most nights and she doesn't know where you are sleeping and when you do sleep here, you scream so loud, it wakes the whole of baker street! you keep going the way you are and your heart will give out!"  
Sherlock looked up at john to dismiss him "john relax, i have this under contr........." sherlock stopped, he knew full well he didn't have this under control.  
John sat in his chair and looked at Sherlock and said more softly " Sherlock, please you tell me, does this have anything to do with Mycrofts visit the other day" Sherlock knew he would have to tell john about his conversation with Mycroft regarding Eurus. He didn't want to scare john. John had little Rosie to think about So Sherlock decided to tell John the least amount possible. "Mycroft wants Molly to go back to Sherrinford. To visit Eurus." sherlock said as calmly as he could before taking a sip of his tea. John had known about Mollys request to see eurus and while he didn't like the idea he had agreed that if it was necessary for molly to move on and for everyone to be happy then they should get it over and done with. John had believed this was the last they would hear about Eurus. John looked both shocked and concerned " why, why would Mycroft asked molly to go back there. that obviously cant happen" Sherlock smiled at his best friends bravery and protectiveness. " you are absolutely right, John, don't worry, Once molly gets back from her trip, i will ensure she stays in London, even if i have to have her within arms reach to make sure shes safe" Sherlock said reassuringly. This seemed to be enough to put john at east and he relaxed. John stood up " well, i need to get going, today i'm in the clinic, mrs Hudson will pick Rosie up from daycare today. Call me if you need anything" John walk towards the door and turned around one last time before saying " Oh and Sherlock, you really should tell molly how you feel, you might sleep better if you know what i mean" John smiled a smug smile and left.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
mollys trip to Scotland had gone well. Sebastian Moran was nothing like she expected. He was in his 40s, normal height and build with brown hair and small brown eyes and a long face with deep smile lines that framed his mouth. He had a serious face but when he smiled, his brown eyes sparkled. Molly found this very charming and for some reason very familiar. It seemed to remind her of someone she once knew. Jim.

His Face light up when he had meet molly. They had gone out to dinner and Sebastian had explained he had been intrigued by Mollys research and hadn't come across anything anything like it. Molly found Sebashtian or "Bash" he perfered to be call, very charming and if she was honest a little bit campy." He spoke with excitement and used a lot of hand gestures when speaking.  
He explained he himself suffered from sleep paralysis and it terrified him. He advised that he was more then willing to provide molly with the funds to further her research. Molly was blown away by this and had thanked him for his generosity was obvious this this man came from money. Molly had spent the next week planning and was surprised to learn that Sebastian had arranged for molly to continue her research in Paris. 

When Molly arrived in Paris, she was meet by one of Sebastian Moran associates who he advised assisted Sebastian Moran with the day to day running of his estates and businesses. If molly had thought Bash charming then she defiantly thought this man was sexy. This well dressed man was around the same again as her, deep blue eyes, light reddish hair, the perfect white smile and a what she could only describe as a hunky body. He was very fit. The man took her bags from her and put then in the limo that was waiting for her. He then held out his hand to introduce himself to her "Doctor Hooper, my names Victor and im here to assist you with anything you may need during your time here in Paris." Victors voice was soft with a Scottish accent. They chatted throughout the car ride to mollys hotel, molly found out that Victor had been working for bash for 15 years, since he was 17 years and bash had put victor though university. Every time Victor looked into mollys eyes she felt herself blush. Victor seemed to catch onto this and would give her knowing smile. Was he flirting with her, molly wondered. Victor leaned over and gave molly an intense look and said in his smoldering accent "tell me doctor Hooper, will you be staying in Paris awhile" Molly felt her how body warm up. Molly didn't shy away from men as much as she use to these days. It was true, molly had grown more confident with herself since that phone call and she knew to play up her best features to make herself more appealing to the opposite sex. molly smiled her most seductive smile and replied "please call me molly." i think im going to enjoy my time in Paris, molly smiled to herself.


	7. Its never twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mollys second visit with eurus- a start of a dangerous friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who else is enjoying Wiggins adorable cheekiness ?

Sherlock sat slumped in his chair with his head resting on his fingers as his watched the client that sat before himself and John tell the story about how her mother had died a month ago and two nights ago her deceased mother had come back into the house and taken the family jewels and no one had since her since. the problem was the family had watched the women being buried and now there were whispers that that the mother had a secret twin she never told her children about.

After the client had left, john had sat in his chair and said out loud " she could be right, it was quite common in those days for siblings to be separate, the mother could have very well been a twin." Sherlock had had enough, he hadn't slept for days or shaved for that matter as his facial hair had started to grow out. "NO NO NO, JOHN, how many bloody times do i have to tell you, its not TWINSSSS!!!!!, ITS NEVER TWINS!!!!" shortly after sherlocks outburst, john had left muttering something about going to put up his daughter, since molly hadn't been back yet to babysit"  
Sherlock had miserably in his chair, where was she! molly had been away for three weeks now and Sherlock was starting to get desperate, he didn't like molly being away this long. He was desperate and needed her. The nightmares were still coming. Last night he had dreamed that he had been trapped in the abandoned well of his childhood home and a young Trevor had been standing in front of him. this young Trevor had bright demonic yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

Thinking about this latest nightmare was enough to make Sherlock shudder.Sherlock had thought about resorting about to drugs and when he had requested wiggins to sort him something, wiggins had shown up to baker street with lavender scented pillow and sleep tea. Sherlock had then contacted the rest of his homeless network however no luck. As it turned out Wiggins had given warned the whole network not to provide sherlock with any drugs. "Its not use shazza, you are not getting anyfing under my watch, the most i can give ya is some dak and that aint even in season yet! i aint putting up with looking after you like last night" Sherlock had pleaded with wiggins telling him he needed something stronger that would knock him out but wiggins had stood his ground. "and dont even fink about taking any of hudders medication for her heart!"Wiggins said before leaving baker street. Sherlock sat helpless and alone in his flat. He had no choice but to wait for Molly to return.

**********************************************************************************  
Mollys time in Paris had flown by and while she didn't see much of Victor, she had manage to get along of research done. Molly had interviewed some of the university of Notre dames top professors in the field which Victor had been very instrumental in setting up.. Molly had met with Victor a number of times for dinner and he had taken her out for the occasional sight however nothing had gone as fair as dinner. Molly was somewhat disappointed however she had been very productive in her research and before she knew it, it was time for her to get back to London and back to her day job.  
When Molly arrived back in London there had been a black car waiting for her and a slim well dressed pretty women waiting for her, Anthea. Without hesitating Molly got into the car and wasn't surprised to see Mycroft sitting there with his umbrella. "welcome back Miss Hooper, i trust you feel your time away very valuable." this seemed to be enough confirmation for molly to know that it was Mycroft who had set up the meeting for the grant with bash. "please Mycroft, I've told you to call me molly, and yes professor Moran was very kind to me, thank you for doing whatever you did to make this happen, i really appreciate it." molly said.  
Mycroft gently bowed his head in response "i'm please i was able to assist you in anyway however i know need something from you, i know you are keen to get back to your house and cat however this is a rather urgent matter and your upmost discretion is required, therefore the request i'm about to make of you, i would prefer you keep to yourself and under no circumstances are you to mention anything to my brother." Mollys heart skipped a beat to the mention of Sherlock and Molly nodded slowly "what do you need". Mycroft had been good to her when he didn't need to be. Mycroft took a deep breath and responded "eurus."

*******************************************************************************  
Molly had slowly walked into eurus cell and was startled when Eurus leaped of her bed to excitingly bounced to embrace molly. "doctor Hooper, such a pleasure to see you again, we meet briefly but barely had the opportunely to speak." molly stood there stunned, Molly found it hard to believe this was the same women she had meet months ago. The women she had meet had been silent and subdued and hadn't spoken a single word. Now this women was full of energy and speaking. "hello, e-er-eurus, a-are you you feeling better? was all molly managed to say. Molly became aware that the armed guards that had surrounded her first visit to sherrinford the first time were no longer in the cell. Suddenly a voice came over the intercom "let ms hooper go Eurus, the deal was you were not to touch miss Hooper. now remove your hands from her" mycrofts voice boomed. Eurus turned her head to the intercom looked at it darkly "its Doctor Hooper Mycroft, Doctor Hooper! she snapped and said "and besides im not going to harm her, shes my friend, and besides i have this on me." eurus waved the arm with electric band animatedly. "you have 30 minutes" mycrofts cold tone responded. Eurus turned back around to molly, "right now where were we, oh yes, you were going to tell me about Paris, come set with me" molly followed Eurus to her bed and sat gingerly next to the other women. "you knew about paris" molly asked in disbelief. Eurus waved the question off "oh yes, of course i know, remember i'm related too, now tell me everything, i want to know about this research you are working on" Molly was surprised to find her tell Eurus everything about her research and what she had learned. Molly found Eurus listened very well and was good to talk to, every now and then asking questions or added her buy in. Before Molly knew it, her minutes with Eurus was up as two armed guards came in to escort molly out. "will you come next week?" Eurus had asked as if she was a young child pleading with her mother to take her to get ice cream. "please molly, your my only friend and i find your work on sleep paralysis very intriguing, please say you will come again next week?" Mollys felt for this women. Molly smiled kindly and said "i'm show i can make time next week for another visit" Eurus smiled and said "good, and please bring another story book, i have read the other one you got me a thousand times"

Mycroft had thanked molly profusely for agreeing to meet with molly again. He had explained that after the first they had met, Eurus seemed to have gotten better and molly was a great influence on her. Mycroft had explained if Eurus had gotten better enough and would the right medication, eurus to be released from sherrinford to be closer with their parents. "i hate to ask this off you molly but i must remind you that you are not to mention any of this to Sherlock, my brother had made his feelings regarding out eurus very clean, and if he were to find out that you were here, he could very well ruin everything and this could set back everything we have put in action to aid in eurus recovery." Molly didn't like the thought of keeping this from Sherlock but agreed it was for the best.


	8. mollys song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!! molly is reunited with Sherlock again and experiences his night terrors for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter for you all, i'm going away for the weekend so probably wont be posting much for the next couple of days. Hope you are enjoying this sherlolly fic unfold :)

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Sherlock had seethed through his teeth when molly entered the door of 221b baker street. For a moment, molly almost thought Sherlock had found out about her second visit to sherrinfold. Before Molly could respond, john had piped up "just ignore him molly, hes been acting like a total dick for the last couple of weeks"  
"yea more of a wanker then usual, though by the sounds of it a wank would prob do him some good" Gregg had said with a chuckle as he took a sip of his beer. Mrs Hudson scolded Gregg "no need to be vulgarer in this house thank you very much detective inspector!"

Mrs Hudson had invited everyone over for dinner and had been setting up the table when molly arrived. Molly shook of Sherlock's greeting and made her way to the highchair where her goddaughter was sitting to gift her the maire Antoinette china-doll molly had picked up for her from Paris. Dinner was then served and everyone took their places around the table that been set up in the flat. John had warned molly that Sherlock had not been himself for a while and Mrs Hudson had thought a nice idea to get everyone together for dinner to cheer Sherlock up a bit. It wasn't hard to see why Sherlock needed Cheering up. He had stopped shaving and his face was gaunt with bloodshot eyes.

If molly hadn't known any better she would have thought Sherlock had started taken drugs again, but Wiggins had confidently told her that this was not the case " shazzas just going thru somefing thats all, might need a cuddle or somefing." The dinner had gone off without incident with sherlock barely saying a word. Throughout dinner Molly could feel sherlocks eyes glaring at her. It was as if Sherlock was mad at her. Was he angry with her because she had been away or maybe he was angry with her because she had come back. Molly made a mental note to keep her distance from sherlock awhile until he had sorted himself out. In the past when sherlock had fallen back into drugs or a sherlock-like depression, it never went well for anyone who surrounded sherlocks moods. Molly can vividlly recall a certain christmas she wished to forget. "you always say such awful things" molly cringed as she recalled that Christmas bow in her hair. Why on earth had she ever thought that was a good idea to put that in her hair.

After dinner, Everyone had made their way into the living room with mrs hubson sitting in sherlocks chair, molly at the desk, john in his chair and Greg in the chair reserved for clients and Wiggins and rosie trying to complete a puzzle on the floor. Sherlock had nodded off on the couch. Molly found herself yawning and decided to make her way back home and continue her research. Two hours into her research, Molly went to reach for her phone realizing she had left it at baker street.  
Molly quietly made her way up the steps to sherlocks flat. Everyone would have gone home by now. Molly let herself into sherlocks flat and found that he had been left sleeping on the couch but this time someone, probably mrs hudson had covered him with a blanket. Molly walked over to the desk where her phone was and noticed sheet music poking out from under her laptop, sherlock must have composed this while she had been away. the music had been titled "mollys song."

molly stared at the sheet of music not sure what to make of it when she heard Sherlock wake. His whole body jointed then Sherlock started to growl and groan as his whole body shook. It looked as if he had been struggling to fit off demons. Molly stood for a couple of minutes before she realized that Sherlock wasn't actually awake but still asleep. He was having a nightmare! Molly put the sheet of music down and walked over to sherlock. Molly remembered overhearing John and Mrs Hudson whispering in the kitchen earlier in the night. She had heard snippets of their conversation, something about sherlock struggling to sleep. Now molly was witnessing the full force of sherlocks night terrors and it was heartbreaking to watch. He was covered in sweat and seemed to struggle to speak. ""urkkkk, uuuuuuuuu, na,nooooo NO!, Leave mmm...mmmm,my molly alone, MOLLY NOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
Molly couldn't take it anymore and shook sherlock awake. "sherlock, sherlock, please awake up, you are having a bad dream" she cooed softy as she put both hands around his head to steady home. "its ok sherlock, im here its ok" Sherlock opened his eyes and took a moment in realize his surroundings. "molly" he said in disbelief as his blue eyes stared deep into hers. he then pulled her whole body into a hug of relief. 

Molly ran sherlock a warm bath and had even managed to get her hands on some lavender oils to put in the bath thanks to Mrs Hudson who had woken up from Sherlocks night terrors. While Sherlock soaked in the bath, mrs hudson changed the sheets and made his bed while molly set clean sleepwear out for Sherlock once he had finished with the bath. Molly wondered into the kitchen to find mrs hudson boiling the jugg to make tea. "ive just popped the kettle on and found some tea billy dropped off for Sherlock the other day" such a sweet young man billy is" mrs hudson said, referring to wiggins. Molly gave mrs hudson a concerned look. "how long, martha, has Sherlock been struggling with this" molly asked. Mrs hudson sighed and replied "about a couple of months, its hard to say really, as he hardly spends the night here in this own bed, but when he does he practically screams the whole flat down. hes become practically worst in the last couple of weeks" molly paused for a moment, for the last couple of months, when she had been home, sherlock would spend the night in bed, and she had never experienced any of his night terrors, she had experiences Sherlock other sleeping habits but never anything like this. Then molly made the connection, she hadn't been home for the last three weeks which is when mrs hudson said the nightmares were getting worst. "oh molly i dont know what to do, hes like a son to me, and john told me he refuses to see anyone about this or get help, im afraid he will start picking up that nasty little smack habit he had when Mary passed away" Molly grabbed mrs hudsons hand and said softly "dont worry mrs hudson, im here now, ill look after him" mrs hudson smiled with grateful eyes when a deep voice spoke behind them "well dr hooper, i'll be sure to hold you to that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a romantic moment during bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. Sorry no recent uploads, just a short chapter today but i'm now getting back into the swing of things and this story should start to pick up again.  
> had a really bad day today so writing this chapter was very therapeutic for me. :) xo

After his bath, Mrs Hudson had left Sherlock and molly to talk. 

Molly had helped Sherlock to his bedroom and as she turned to leave, he had grabbed her gently by the arm, "please stay" he had pleaded "i need you by my side" he said gently. Molly felt her heart leap in her chest and butterflies in her stomach.  
she gave Sherlock her signature lovely smile and nodded her head as she helped tuck Sherlock underneath his covers and then lay beside him. While he was somewhat embarrassed that the women he loved had witnessed him in such as state he was relieved she had been there. "i really did miss you, molly Hooper, couldn't sleep without you" Sherlock said with a hint of teasing in his tone.   
molly giggled and said seriously " when did they first start?"   
Sherlock tried to pretend like he didn't know what she was talking about "when did what first start"  
"you know what i'm talking about Sherlock, the nightmares" Molly said calmly but with a firm tone.  
Sherlock lay on his back and stared at the ceiling "oh them, ah yes, well you see, the question is more why did they start, i guess i will just have to accept that im human after all" he turned to molly and looked her in the eyes when he said the last part.  
molly reached over and put her hand on his "don't worry Sherlock, i'm here now, it will be OK" molly said softy as she looked into his eyes.   
Sherlock's face was so close to molly's that all he needed to do was lean forward slightly and his lips would be on hers. He really did want kiss molly, she took his breath away. now was the perfect moment. Molly had confessed her love for Sherlock during the sherrinford phone call, surely her feelings hadn't changed that much, Sherlock thought to myself. All he needed to do was seize the opportunity, the moment was now. Molly would be his, they would be together and he would be happy. maybe even the nightmares would go. Sherlock know he needed to embrace love, just like he had embraced his friendship with John. 

Sherlock and molly lay side by side looking into each-others eyes, while holding each-others hands when molly broke the ice "maybe i can come and read you a bedtime story every night to help you sleep." molly teased with a cheeky giggle. the moment was gone, Sherlock had missed his opportunity and silently kicked himself. He rolled back onto his back and said in a faux grumpy voice "don't joke molly" molly giggled, they spent the next hour chatting before falling back to sleep.

Sherlock woke up feeling well rested and energized for the first time in a long time. a good nights sleep, fresh sheets and a beautiful women lying next to you can make all the difference, Sherlock thought smugly as he looked over at a sleeping molly Hooper next to him. She was still in her dark green dress from the dinner party the night before. She was lying on her back with her long brown hair framing her body. She looked so beautiful and peaceful, like a painting of sleep beauty or something that he had probably seen in one of rosies fairy tale books. It took everything in Sherlock to stop himself from leaning over and kissing her on the lips. 

It was in that moment, that Sherlock decided that it was took for him to man up and pursue molly romantically. He will win back Molly's love for him and he wanted them both be awake when they had their first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10 The Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly gets back into the swing of things, including continuing to visit Eurus and hiding this from Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick note: if you cant handle spelling or grammar errors, then don't read this, and don't bother commenting on the errors. 
> 
> thank you to everyone who has given me kudos and positive feedback :)

Molly started to get back into the normal flow of her everyday life, after being away in Paris and Scotland. Work kept her busy most of the time, and when she could, she would dedicate a couple of hours to her research. This was made easy because Bash had been staying in London while he attended some important business meetings, so he would often make time to met with molly for updates on the project. Molly's other spare time would be dedicated to babysitting Rosie and helping john when she could. 

Wiggens proved to always been a helping hand, making sure Toby was feed and the kitchen was stocked with food and house was tidy. Wiggens had practically moved into molly spare room over the last year but molly didn't mind. she felt safer having him around and he was reliable.

Sherlock and molly had gone back to the routine of Sherlock sleeping in the same bed though this seemed to only work out to three nights a week as Sherlock and John would usually be busy with a longer case and molly was away for a night visiting Eurus in Sherrinfold.

Molly had started to look forward to every Wednesday night where Mycroft would arrange to have molly picked up and her flown to Sherrinfold to meet with Eurus. Molly found herself enjoying Eurus company and the women was pleasant to talk too. Molly enjoyed Eurus witty comments and quirkiness. Eurus was a wealth of knowledge when it came to mollys research. She was defiantly a Holmes, molly thought to herself. 

Mollys meetings with Eurus had extended to two hours and it still didnt seem long enough. Molly would bring her research to get Eurus opinion as wells as a different book for eurus to read. Eurus was started to build quite the collection of books from her time with Molly. Eurus seemed to enjoy books on fairy-tales. Each time Molly met with eurus she felt more and more relaxed and was already started to think about eurus as a friend. 

Keeping her visits to Sherrinford a secret from Sherlock hadn't been hard as she had merely told Sherlock that she was meeting with Bach about the project, Sherlock seemed to accept this. Molly had noticed he had changed so much since the discovery of eurus existence. He had allowed himself to become more valuable.

Molly was enjoying her new level of friendship with Sherlock so she had been shocked that earlier on in the day she had been shocked when Sherlock had visited her in the morgue and asked her on a date! 

Molly had been in a rush to finish her latest morgue report so she could catch the flight out to sherrinford when Sherlock has come into the lab. Sherlock had been visiting the Morgue every day that week and rather then going about his business he seem to hover and unsure of himself as if he had wanted to ask something. This went on for a couple of days but today of all days made her nervous and flustered, if sherlock deduced molly was hiding something it would only be a matter of time when he would discover molly had been visiting Eurus all this time.  
Molly had to think if something to say to get rid of of Sherlock. "Hello sherlock" she greeted him trying to maintain a steady tone to cover her nervousness "back in the lab again, im afraid i have a last night meeting about the paper i need to get to so ill be popping out in abit"  
Sherlock took a couple of steps forward towards Molly and looked into her face intensely and said "well before you go molly, i wanted to speak with you about something". Molly started to shake, oh no, hes found out, she thought before repling "oh yes,,wh...wha...what about.....?"  
Suddenly Sherlock has seemed so nervous. "Molly, i was wondering.... errrr....welll... hoping actually... that you would accompany .....no.... join me for dinner...." he stuttered.He was so adorable like this. Molly stand there staring at him unsure she had heard properly. " you mean like going for chips..? molly asked carefully. Sherlock started to figet nervously " no, i mean, like dinner, out for dinner, you know fancy meal, good lighting, candles, and champagne that sort of thing, like what john and Mary use to do but dinner, dinner with me" Still not completely understanding what sherlock was asking molly said slowly " you mean like, "a date" Sherlock jumped in agreement at the mention of the word date "yes exactly, a date, thats what they call it, sooo molly hooper will you come on a date and have dinner with me?Please" Molly let out a long relieved breath before saying with a shy smile "yes of cause i would love to have dinner with you " Sherlock seemed to regain his normal Sherlock confidence and replied "excellent, i will pick up at 7pm on Friday, the dress code is formal, see you then" Sherlock then walked out of the lab.  
Molly steadied her breathing, relieved Sherlock hadn't picked up that she had been hiding something let alone discovering she had been visiting his insane sister.  
Later on during her visit with Eurus all Molly could think about was her pending date with Sherlock. When she was younger, all she had ever wanted was to go out with Sherlock and now he had asked her on a date. As much as she tried to hid it and tell herself she had moved on, she hadn't, she stilled loved Sherlock. Eurus seemed to had picked up on Mollys quietness, She didn't seem as chatty as she usually was when she can to visit. " And how is my brother these days" Molly snapped out of her daydreams and looked up at Eurus, They didn't ever talk about Sherlock during their visits. It was almost an unspoken rule. "hes well, i guess, im ...im... im seeing him this Friday and ..um...um and um we are going out to dinner..." Molly replied carefully. Eurus Smirked "oooooh yesss dinner, how very.."eurus paused looking for the right word "...how very special" Eurus smirked sarcastically and continued "im sure he went on plenty of dinners with the other one"  
Molly frowned, "the other one? she asked  
Eurus Smirked "oh yes the other one, the other women, lets see, wasn't she a fetish model..um no...escort...oh no that no it....right got it, the dominatrix!!! yes thats it!! Isis the Dominatrix!"  
Molly didnt bother correcting Eurus on Irene Adlers name as she felt her heart sink at the mere thought of Irene and Sherlock together. She didn't know what the true extent or nature of Sherlocks relationship with Irene Adler had been and had never had the Courage to ask but Eurus seemed to know. 

Eurus continued her spiteful rant "sources say that my brother had been very taken by that women, word on the street is that they went on plenty of "dinners". Eurus put her fingers in quotation marks when she spoke the word "dinners". "sorry Mols, you wont be the first women to have "dinner" with my brother, but do me a favor and be sure to remind Sherlock during "dinner" that he has a sister here to visit!!!!" Eurus pace of speech speed up and she had a dark angry look in her eyes as she continued to berate Molly "oh wait, yes thats right, my brother doesn't know you're here does he!"

Molly felt defected and looked down. She still had an hour to go with Eurus but she couldn't bear another minute with this women. "i think i would like to leave now" molly said in a sad quiet voice and gestured for the guards to come to collect her. Realizing that her visit with Molly was being cut short, Eurus Panicked ran forward towards molly as three guards guided Molly out of the cell. "NO! Molly please wait, Please, don't go, i'm sorry!" one of the guards held Eurus back to control her. Molly suddenly stopped and walked up to a restrained Eurus. Eurus smiled relieved that molly hadn't leave the cell. "im sorry molly, im still learning, i'm trying,i'll get better, please come back and visit me soon, i got you something, i token of my friendship and appreciation, i had Mycroft pick it up and he let me wrap it" the Guard loosened his grip on Eurus and she ran to a set of draws and put out a neatly wrapped package and handed it to Molly. Molly accepted the gift and smiled "thank you Eurus you really didn't." but eurus cut her off, "i wanted to!, come back soon, Molly!" Molly smiled and was lead out by the guards.  
"enjoy Dinner" Eurus said under her breath as the door to her cell closed. 

Later on when Molly got home, she opened the package, which was a copy of pride and prejudice by Jane Austin, in the cover was a message from Eurus :

To Molly  
Thank you for taking the time to spend time with me.  
I enjoy our time together and grateful for your friendship.  
i look forward to your visits.  
your friend always  
Eurus


	11. Chapter 11 - The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurus receives another visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, its coming up to that busy time of year. will try to post more this month. def want to finish this story by christmas :)

Eurus lay on her back on her bed in her cell. Everything around her was deadly silent. It was annoying. She didn't know what time of the day it was, nor did she care.  
Her mind racing a million miles an hour. Eurus was confused.What was this new feeling she was experiencing she wondered to herself. Guilt?regret? jealously? no not jealously, she had felt that years ago, in the time of red beard. 

Eurus knew that what she was feeling was sadness and if she was honest with herself regret. She had regretted her early outburst with Molly and now she was worried Molly wondered visit again. Molly was her only friend, Eurus had never had a friend before and found herself looking forward to the small amount of time she was allocated to spend with Molly each week.Was this what it felt like to care for someone, to love? Eurus thought to herself. 

Euru ensured that she was on her best behavior throughout the week leading up to her visits with Molly. She followed orders, took what every meds she was given, decoded whatever codes she was given, attended every therapy season and do whatever tests the doctors ordered her to do.  
Seeing Molly lost in her thoughts and blissfully happy and knowing molly was thinking about her ridiculous brother made Eurus bubble with anger inside causing her outburst. Eurus hoped Molly would come back, she would beg and beg mycroft to do everything in his power to ensure Molly returned and when she did, Eurus would apologize and make it right, Eurus promised herself.

Suddenly the door to her Cell opened, and two guards walked in with one of the attendant. "Eurus, a new doctor is here to examine you, i am here to escort you to this session." Eurus looked at the attendant not bothering to get up from her bed and replied "Mycroft hasn't mentioned anything about a new doctor or treatment."  
The attendant responded "Mr Holmes is tied up with important matters in London and isn't expected to visit Sherrinfold in the next coming months and has given us orders to ensure you begin this new treatment with the new doctor overseeing this" 

 

Eurus slowly got up from her bed and allowed herself to be led to a small while room, with a two air chairs on it. Eurus noted that one of the chairs had straps on it. She rolled her eyes before allowing herself to be strapped in by the attendants. A well dressed man walked into the room with confidence. The new doctor, she assumed.The man was of slim build with a long face and small brown eyes. He smiled at her and she noticed that he seem to have razer sharp teeth. Eurus didn't trust him. The man sat in the other chair facing her and the told the attendants to leave. This was unusual, usually, when someone new visited Eurus, all security measures were put into place to ensure Eurus didn't try anything. Eurus started to get a bad feeling about this man. "so your the new Doctor" She said to him, trying to sound calm and bored at the same time.  
The man chuckled what was supposed to be a good-natured laugh but it only came across as sinister "Oh, No Eurus, I'm not a doctor" he said in a slippery voice  
Eurus frowned and said "so if your not a doctor, why are here"

The man pretended to look thoughtful and said "well you see, miss Holmes, that is quite a long story that goes back years, family, lost loved ones, vendettas, that kind of thing. I'm Sure you get the picture" he said with his deadly chuckle  
Eurus stared at the man with big eyes "you are here for revenge, against my brothers"  
The mans expression changed to a dark stare and said "oh no, not just revenge against your brothers. I'm here for you. Call it a favor for an old friend of mine." The man pulled out a large needle while he continued talking " you see, you and your brothers are very known to myself and my friends. Rumor has it that you Holmes like to play games. So I've come up with a game to play, but rest assured eurus, this wont be a game you or your brothers will win. In fact you have some large debts you have to pay, and im here to ensure it. 

Eurus looked at the security cameras, that were installed in each room around Sherrinford. Her heart sunk as she realized they weren't on. She started to feel panic as her heart raced. The man laughed "oh dont worry about them, i have ensured they have been switched off, i have been given unlimited and uninterrupted access to you for the next two hours and from now on when ever i want. It seems your idiot brother is very keen on you have the "best" treatment to ensure you an early release so getting me unlimited access to you wasn't difficult at all. All i had to do was show him my credentials, helps when you are a professor as well"

The man wheeled his Chair right up until his face was so close to her face she could feel his breathe and he held the long, thick needle to her temples "you see, Eurus, there is no where to run, no one to talk too, you are mine, now lets start the game, shall we.

It was the first time in Eurus life, she felt fear and pain.


	12. the dinner date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and Molly finally get their dinner date and bump into some familiar faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its been so long. i had writers block and was struggling to put together this chapter.  
> i'm sorry for the grammar and spelling, i really wanted to put this chapter up as soon as possible so that i could continue momentum on this fic so i didn't really spend as much time spell checking it etc.
> 
> i have already done chapter 13 so that shouldn't be too far away :) 
> 
> thank you for all the kind words and support on this fic. x

Molly felt nervous and a sense of reluctance to go to dinner with Sherlock since her last visit with Eurus.   
Molly couldn't forget what Eurus had said about Irene Adler and they were stuck in her head. Had Sherlock had a relationship with this women. The women known as Irene Adler had clearly been more sexy and confident then molly so why did Sherlock suddenly want to go out to dinner with Molly. Molly supposed they had been through a lot together, from Marys death to that phone call and the dramatics had changed between her and Sherlock despicably since they now seemed to share a bed. John had mentioned how much Sherlock had changed since everything with eurus had happened.

Molly had tried to see Eurus once more at Sherrinford but had been told that Eurus was now in confinement and was being supervised while on a new treatment. Molly wondered if it had anything to do with with her outburst last time she had visited. Molly reminded herself that while Eurus was a genius she was also mentally ill and needed the best help so being in Sherrinford was probably the best place for her. Molly decided to shrugs of ant doubts that Eurus had put in her mind about her dinner date with Sherlock and try and have a good time. After all molly has spent years dreaming about going to dinner with Sherlock.

Sherlocked arrived on time at 7pm to pick molly up. As molly walked out of her house, the sight of her took his breath away. She looked absolutely gorgeous. he had never seen anyone so beautiful. Molly had put her hair in loose curls and wore a satin red capped sleeved tea length dress with matching red heels. She had tiny diamond studs in her ears which made her eyes twinkle. she had put a little bit of make up on and it did not go unnoticed that she wore the same shade of lipstick she had woren in the lab that day she had asked to him to coffee many years ago. Molly smiled brightly at him as she greeted him. For the first time in many years Sherlock was speechless. "molly, you looked, you look very lovely." he managed to say. She blushed and the two of them stared at each-other for a while before Sherlock finally came to his senses and said "shall we get going, i have dinner booked at Le faerie and we mustn't be late, i used Mycrofts name to reserve a table and god forbid he find out about my tardiness". Molly giggled as she got into the car he had stolen from mycroft for tonight. 

The car ride to the restaurant had been smooth as Sherlock and Molly chatted comfortably with each-other about molly's project and Sherlock's Cases. Sherlock ensured he was acting like a gentleman as he opened the doors and offered his arm to molly. Molly took his arm and looked around the fancy restaurant in wide eyed wonder. He pulled the sit out for molly and ordered a bottle of expensive bubbly. The dinner went amazingly as the two chatted for what seemed like hours. "So Sherlock, Tell me, What took you so long to ask me to dinner" molly said boldly with a flirt twinkle in her eyes. The champagne had clearly given her courage. Sherlock smirked "well, miss Hooper, i'm a changed man." Molly covered her mouth to giggle as he laughed. Sherlock then lowed his voice and took her hand as he looked in her eyes. "the truth is molly, i find comfort in being with you. on my most darkest days, you have been there and you have been a shinning light and in a world full of darkness, you have given me peace. if i have learnt anything over these years, its that we are meant for each other, and as john continues to remind me, life is too short and should be enjoyed. I wasn't lying went i said those words over the phone to you molly. I meant it.you give me happiness Molly and i hope to return the favor and make you happy"

Molly stared into his eyes stunned by his beautiful words. "ohh Sherlock" she said slowly, trying not to cry tears of happiness. "those are the most beautiful words anyone has ever said to me"   
Sherlock Smiled softly and said in a low voice "well molly, should we skip dessert and make our way back home where we can perhaps continue this conversation in private" Molly giggled and said " i have another bottle of wine chilling in the fridge waiting for us so lets go to my place" 

As they got up they heard a mans voice "Dr Hooper." Molly turned around and instantly recognized the man as she greeted him with a large smile "professor Moran, how nice to see you again, what are you doing here in London"  
Sherlock looked at this man up and down. The man was dressed in expensive clothing with his hear slicked back. The man smiled at molly however there was something off about him. "oh i am here on some business, i expect i will be here for sometime, i am over seeing some patients for my own research in mental health" the man said smoothly, he looked up and Sherlock and smiled. Molly began to make introductions "oh my apologies, Sherlock, this is professor Sebastian Moran, Sebastian has been overseeing and generously funding my research. Sebastian, this is Sherlock Holmes. Molly said proudly. Sebastian Moran reached out to shake Sherlock hand "ah Sherlock's Holmes, the other Holmes brother, well its a pleasure to meet you, finally" the man said as he shook Sherlock hand not breaking eye contact. "you know mycroft? Sherlock asked coldly, he did not like this man. The man smirked "oh yes, Mycroft Holmes and I have ran in the same circles over the years, in fact he has asked me to for a favor which is one of the reasons i'm here in London" Sherlock wanted to ask more questions when another man appeared beside the professor. this man was younger with red hair and tall and lean build and spoke with a Scottish accent "ahhh doctor Hooper, i didn't expect to find you here again, what a pleasure this is" the younger man said as he took molly's hand and kissed her hand. Sherlock felt a pang of jealously as molly giggled in response. Molly had been away for weeks spending time with this man. 

"Sherlock this is victor, victor this is Sherlock" the man leaned forward and shook Sherlock's Hand. Sherlock shook his hand when something stopped Sherlock in his tracks. there was something familiar about this man. Sherlock didn't say anything and stared at the two men standing before him. Molly sensed the unease and began to say goodbye "well it was lovely seeing you both, Sherlock and I really should get going as we have made plans" 

"off cause Dr hooper," Sebastian Moran said politely "the night is still young and now that i'm in London, it will be easier for us to meet over the research, i will contact you this week to arrange a meet up." Molly and Sherlock started to leave when victor called out "mr holmes, you forgot your coat" Sherlock took his coat and muttered a thank you when victor looked Sherlock in the eyes and said "its good to finally meet you, ill be seeing you again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmmmm can you guys start to see things fall into place.........


	13. The special guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the aftermath of Sherlock and molly's dinner date and surprise visitor for eurus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning : torture

molly chatted the whole car ride back to her place about how she had met professor Moran and victor. Sherlock listened for any red flags. The whole interaction had made Sherlock very uneasy and he hadn't said much during the car ride. there was something about Sebastian Moran that rubbed him the wrong way and the man known as victor seemed to know him from a past life. maybe he had come across victor during his university years where he was mostly high. maybe that was why he couldn't remember him. He needed to go home and think in his mind palace.

The car pulled up to Molly's house. They both made their way to molly's front door "well, Molly, thank you for accompanying me tonight, i think i will skip the bottle of wine and maybe we could save it for another time"  
Sherlock leaned in and kissed Mollys check and went to make his way to the car when molly grabbed his hand  
"wait Sherlock, please, be with me, stay with me tonight." Sherlock looked into her big eyes that twinkled at him. She really was lovely. 

Sherlock took her into his arms and kissed her. They stood in her doorway kissing for awhile before making their way to her bedroom, removing each others clothes in the process before finally falling into bed.

*******************************************************************************  
Eurus huddled in the corner of her small cell. Her throat was dry and hurt from all the screaming. her Arm had bruises from where the needles had been but that wasn't the worst of it. She had wounds from the endless torture the so called professor so called treatment.  
He had lit the bottoms of her feet on fire so she couldn't walk. She was absolutely helpless. He would make her go days without water and the cell had bright lights which would get unbearably bright at night so Eurus hadn't slept in days. No one was coming to her aid

Worst still, the professor seemed to have a vendetta against her family and she didn't know why. Eurus has spent most of her life, from the age of 10 in confinement and she had never meet the professor ever so she wondered what her family had done to make him come for her. 

The door to her cell opened and two armed guards came in and grabbed her and dragged her to the white room where the "treatment" was performed. She was strapped into the bedroom. The professor came in and smiled cheerily to Eurus."ah good morning Ms Holmes, i have some exciting news for you, i finally had the pleasure of meeting your other brother,the other night" Eurus remembered that Molly had mentioned dinner with Sherlock.  
The professor began to wipe the tools that he would be using for today's torture as he relayed the story on how he had bumped into Sherlock and Molly. "your brother doesn't seem to smile much, but don't you worry, today we are going to have fun and i decided to bring in a special guest who can do today's honors" he laughed nastily  
.  
The door opened and a tall man with bright blue eyes and wavey light red hair came in. Eurus felt her whole bloody shake with a fear as she instantly recognized the red headed man. Things were about to go from bad to much much worse. And no one was going to come to her aid.

the younger man took a small pen like device and pressed it into Eurus side. She screamed as she felt the electronic shock. The man kept stabbing the electric pen into parts of Eurus body, each time the electric shock was worst. the Professor stood back and observed the whole thing with a gleeful smile on his face "Eurus, i would like you to meet Victor, well then again,you are already familiar with him. It seems you two go way back" He said as he looked on at the torture that was being carried out.

"Ah it all becomes full circle doesn't it." the professor said as he spoke over her loud screams.

She screamed until she past out from the pain with her last thought being that she needed to get out of Sherrinford.

*************************************************************************

Sherlock sat up in bed trying to calm himself down from another nightmare. He turned to his side and saw a naked molly sleeping next to him. He felt instant calmness at the sight of her and the memory of their intimacy came back to him. He kissed her forehead and got up to get a glass of water. he was troubled that he was still having nightmares especially now that a nightmare had come when he was in the same bed as molly. this the first time he had had a nightmare with molly by his side. All he could remember was the sound of screaming with victors cold blue eyes staring back at him. 

Sherlock sat on molly couch, attempting to relax to enter his mind palace when he noticed a brand new bottle on the coffee table beside him. He picked up the book "pride and prejudice." He smiled to himself but saw red when he opened the book to the first page that read :

To Molly  
Thank you for taking the time to spend time with me.  
I enjoy our time together and grateful for your friendship.  
i look forward to your visits.  
Eurus 

Sherlock saw red.


	14. The confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the truth is revealed

"Sherlock, are you OK?" Molly's said softly as she came into the living room "did you have another nightmare?"  
Her blood drained from her face as she saw the book Eurus had given her in Sherlock's hands. The look in his eyes was feral.  
"would you care to explain to me why the fuck you have a book signed by my sister!!!" Sherlock seethed throw his teeth, shaking in anger. The look on molly's face said it all. The truth was about to be revealed and Sherlock wouldnt like it. Sherlock paced back and forth across molly's living room.  
"please molly, please tell me that you haven't gone back there" Sherlock said in a mix of anger and desperation.

"now, Sherlock please, please try to hear me out"  
Molly held both her hands out in an attempt to try and calm Sherlock which completely back fired on her.

"the truth molly NOW!" Sherlock shouted

Molly stood started for moment and then started to speak realizing there was no way she was able to get out of this. "I've been visiting eurus almost every week since you first took me to Sherrinford"  
"weeks" Sherlock hissed at her "you have been visiting my insane sister behind my back for weeks. You have been deceiving me all this time. you were the person i trusted the most!"  
Molly started to tremble and looked as if she might cry. They had only just slept together a couple of hours ago and now things were doing down hill. "please Sherlock, try to understand" Molly grabbed Sherlock arm with both hands and tried to pull him closer to her. 

"Mycroft said that..." Sherlock snapped up at Mycrofts name "Mycroft?Mycroft arranged this!" Of course Sherlock should have known Mycroft would have a hand in this!

Molly started to cry "Mycroft was the one who organised Professors Moran to fund and become apart of my project and in return i would visit Eurus every week when i could. My visits have been helping her, shes getting better, Sherlock, Shes speaking again and shes been amazing help in my research"

"SHES DANGEROUS MOLLY! Shes the most dangerous women in the world!!!!!!"

"i think i can help her" molly replied

Sherlock stared coldly at Molly " you fool molly, you have allowed yourself to be used not just by my brother but by my sister as well."

Molly's face filled with anger "well i don't see how this is different from how you treat me all this years. You have been using me since the day we meet and you know it!"  
Sherlock laughed cruelly in her face "Oh please, you loved it, before i came along you just a weak women working in a morgue living her sad pathetic life! you allow yourself to get deceived on a daily basis and its gotten you no where. Quite frankly it wasn't hard to get you into bed. I could have done it sooner!"

Molly slapped him. The sound of the slap echoed in the room.

As if not feeling the slap at all, Sherlock stared down at her " you will not see her again, i forbid it!"  
Molly laughed in disbelief " you forbid it! i don't take orders for you!"  
"Molly, i mean it!" Sherlock said "If you continue to get involved with Eurus, you will end up dead! But i suppose at least it will put you out of your misery from your lonely, sad, pathetic life!"

molly stared coldly at Sherlock "get the fuck out of my house!"  
Sherlock grabbed his coat and slammed the door as he walked out.  
Molly trembled as she began to sob.

*******************************************************************  
Sherlock walked the streets of London until morning. As he walked up to 221b baker street, He put his hands in his pockets and felt a piece of paper. It had victors name and his contact number. Sherlock stared at the paper for some time, before he noticed the sleek black car parked in front. Mycroft.  
Sherlock walked up the stairs just in time to find Mycroft in the living room chatting with Mr Hudson, While john sat in his chair typing on his laptop. 

"ah brother mine, i've been away on business for a couple of weeks, and thought i would pop by to see how my little brother is getting on"

without staying a word, Sherlock walked over to Mycroft and punched him in the stomach and throw him up against the wall in such force that the walls of baker street shook. Mrs Hudson squealed and john got to his feet.  
"Sherlock, what is the meaning of this!" Mycroft said as he groaned in pain  
Sherlock said nothing but pulled mycroft from the wall and then slammed him back into the wall, this time harder. Mycroft cried out in pain

John walked up to Sherlock in an attempt to reason with him "easy there, Mate, your brother is an asshole but whatever has happened we can sort it before the police get called" John said in a low voice.

"how could you Mycroft, how could you involve molly in all of this. after everything that has happened. Why" Sherlock said still holding Mycroft up against the wall. 

the look of understanding appeared on Mycrofts face as he realized the reason for Sherlock's anger "it was the only way" Mycroft said calmly

Sherlock shoved Mycroft harder into the wall before letting him fall to the floor. Mrs Hudson ran to check if Mycroft was injured while put himself between the two brothers.  
"Sherlock, it was the only way to get Eurus to open up again." Mycroft said as he clutched his injured shoulder.

"why molly" Sherlock said in disbelief

"you know why" Mycroft said calmly "Something opened up inside her when molly visited. Eurus began to speak again and began responding to treatment not to mention co operating. She hasn't used her abilities since, well since that night. If she continues showing improvement, she can be released in a more comfortable facility. One that will be easier for our parents to visit and reconnect with her. I made a mistake long ago, Sherlock, i should never have kept her hidden away like that, it was not humane. people need human contact. eurus suffered because if what i did, its the biggest mistake i've made"

Sherlock looked down at mycroft, and shock his head " no mycroft, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life,you have let the devil back in! and you took advantage of Molly, knowing she couldn't and wouldn't say no and encourage her to deceive me"

Mycroft got to his feet. "oh i didn't blackmail Molly, she came willingly. Yes i assisted her with the means to further her research by getting her in contact with Sebastian Moran but.... well as you know Sherlock, Molly is an incredibly accommodating person" Mycroft smirked at Sherlock.

Sherlock leaped forward to attack his brother but John held him back. "Mycroft, You better get the fuck out of here before he fucken kills you" John shouted struggling to hold Sherlock back.

Mycroft stood up and grabbed his umbrella and left, slamming the door.

Sherlock felt emotionally exhausted. He couldn't think probably. He felt absolutely helpless and for the first time in his life he couldn't think of a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is half way written and coming soon :)


End file.
